


What if... (Or "we're humans before Jedi")

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Anakin, M/M, Obi-Wan is human too, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin often lingers on how his life with Obi-Wan could have been if they weren't Jedi, while his former master never does.<br/>At least that's what Anakin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if... (Or "we're humans before Jedi")

"Can you picture it? The life we could have lived, I mean."

Obi-Wan lets out a deep sigh.

The night is starry and warm on the planet where they are to accomplish a diplomatic mission, so they took the chance to enjoy some freetime outdoor, far from the opulence of the Embassy where they're staying.

"We've already had this conversation before, Anakin, and you know better that---"

Yes, Anakin  _knows better._ It's always the same old song.

"...That if it wasn't for the Order I would have never met you. You're beginning to sound lame, Obi-Wan, are you aware of that?"

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, before gracefully lying down on the fresh grass, arms crossed under the back of his head. Anakin follows, fillng his usual spot on his former master's cozy chest with his head.

"I know I sound boring and for that I won't apologize: someone has to play the adult part, don't you think? Given that I'm the most responsible one and I was your master not so long ago, I can say this part is rightfully mine. By the way, you know, hindsight has 20/20 vision..."

Anakin grunts.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. Answer my question, for once: have you ever thought about how our life together would have been, if we weren't Jedi?"

The older man shrugs.

"Yes, I did. More than once, truth to be said. But I've never jeopardised my loyalty to the Order for that...and neither should you."

Obi-Wan's answer bothers Anakin more than he's willing to admit. His composure hurt him deep, so he slips off from his master and lies flat on the fresh grass, turning his gaze to the bright alien stars above them.

He's not one to hold anything back, though.

"I've never questioned my loyalty to the Order too, if that's what you think", he finally says.

His voice came out harsher than he expected.

Obi-Wan slowly turns, his blue gaze almost burning on Anakin's cheek.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my speculations, Anakin. My response...it might sound a bit insensitive, I know. I didn't mean to hurt you or.. _.dismiss the feelings I have for you._ "

The younger Jedi knight takes a deep breath of fresh air.

It smells of flowers, spring and wet green grass.

"I didn't jump at such conclusion."

"Yes, you did. I know you well enough to be sure you did."

They spend the following twenty minutes in silence, merely allowing themselves a touch of the hands.

Obi-Wan can't help but think it's all his fault: he managed to ruin a beautiful night with just three words that could easily be mistaken, especially by Anakin, who was so insecure about relationships and feelings. It's up to him now to break the silence and cross the distance Anakin put between them.

"I...", he begins in a soft, graceful voice, "I spent nights and nights dreaming about a future with you, Anakin. As you can clearly see, I'm nothing more than a human being too. By the way, I thought about us out in the open, as civilians of course...no more wars to fight and scars to gain, no more dangerous missions where I could easily lose you or where you could lose me. Just the two of us, a decent home on a nice planet, boring jobs and no need to steal kisses when no one's around..."

Anakin's fingers finally tangle with his and Obi-Wan smiles.

"it's lovely, Obi-Wan. I'm impressed."

"Oh, yes, it is indeed. A lovely dream. But dreams, Anakin..."

The younger man stops him placing his long, calloused index on his lips. Obi-Wan gently kisses the warm fingertip, causing him to giggle in the cutest way.

"Say no more, please. I know where you're going with this and, frankly, I loved the answer you gave me. Try not to mess up again, you're doing great."

The older Jedi laughs softly, gently pulling Anakin closer. They share a chaste kiss, before Anakin snuggles against him with a content purr.

"I promise I'll do my best not to mess up again", Obi-Wan says, his fingers running through his former Padawan's messy curls.


End file.
